Mission Accomplished
by Wolfpack pride
Summary: We all saw the spark between Dean and Jo.  Now, it's their turn.  Could be viewed as a companion to "A Tale of Woe" but is a stand alone piece.
1. Stubbornness of a Winchester

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Kripke, not me.**

Mission Accomplished

Why won't you answer your phone!" Dean muttered angrily as he threw his cell on the bed. Ellen asked them to check in with her every once in a while, that's why he was calling, it had nothing to do with the little voice in the back of his mind that was hoping Jo might answer instead. Sam saw an opening and couldn't resist.

"Is that disappointment I hear, Dean?" He asked with a smirk. Dean had been trying to hide his feelings for Jo ever since they met her; Sam could see right through it. Jo was still oblivious though. The two of them still danced around each other and acted like they couldn't care less, but it was painfully obvious to everyone around them that they weren't fooling anyone but each other. Ellen, Bobby, and Sam had even started betting on how long it would be before the tension inevitably became too much. So far, Sam was winning. Ellen and Bobby had lost months ago, saying 'there's no way they can go much longer than this'. Sam laughed and put his money down much further down the timeline. 'Never underestimate the stubbornness of a Winchester' he thought.

"Oh, shut it, Sam. I'm goin' for a drink." Sam had been so lost in thought he barely registered Dean's response before the shorter man was out the door.

While Dean was out, Sam made use of his time alone by calling Bobby and searching for a hunt anywhere near the roadhouse. Sam's bet was coming due and he was not going to loose because the love birds didn't see each other. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Dean drove to the neon illuminated bar down the street from the only motel in this no name town he and Sam found themselves stuck in tonight. As long as it had alcohol, it was good enough for him. He couldn't get Jo out of his mind, even when he slept, she was haunting his dreams. All he needed was one night of dreamless sleep to get his head on straight and maybe a few glasses of hard liquor would help.

When he arrived back in the room late that night, he expected to find Sam asleep. He realized that this was not the case when he opened the door and saw Sam sitting on the bed with his computer out, researching a hunt. He was quite pleased about it too if the glimmer in his eye was anything to go by.

"Hey, Dean. I got a hunt for us. Bobby said something's wrong in a town in Nebraska. Nine people in the last month have gotten appendicitis and apparently, either that 'nonessential organ' is pretty essential or something else is going on considering every one of the patients died less than three hours later. We gotta swing by and check it out. Plus, I figured we should stop by the Roadhouse after, seeing as the hunt is only two towns over. We'll leave in the morning?" Sam rattled off quickly while trying to remain nonchalant about it.

Dean tried to process all the information Sam just gave him, but the alcohol-induced haze was making that difficult. Hunt. Bobby. Monster. Roadhouse. Wait, Roadhouse. Jo was at the roadhouse. He just finished getting drunk to get her off his mind and Sam barely lets him get in the door before once again, throwing her to the forefront of his thoughts.

"Whatever, dude. I'm going to bed." He managed to say before heading off to the bathroom without giving Sam any more time to gauge his reaction.

Morning arrived far too soon for the likes of Dean Winchester. Not only had Jo Harvelle plagued his dreams once again, but he had a slight hangover from last night's activities. He was not a happy camper, unlike his aggravatingly perky brother who was looking especially chipper on this foul morning. They wasted no time in getting breakfast in some hole-in-the-wall dinner and hitting the road. Dean was trying to write of the tingling all over him that had been growing ever since Sam mentioned they would be visiting the Roadhouse the night before as remnants of that hangover, but let's face it, he hadn't had a hangover that lasted past noon since he was 23, no matter how much he drank. It was now 3:00 pm and the tingling was worse now than ever. 'I am not excited to see her. I am not excited to see her.' He repeated like a mantra in his head as he pulled into the bar.

"Hey, boys. 'Bout time you showed up again." Ellen called from behind the counter when she saw the two Winchester's enter Harvelle's Roadhouse. Jo was out getting snacks but Ellen had no doubt her reaction to the elder brother's arrival would be an interesting one to watch. Ellen was normally an over-protective grizzly bear when it came to her only daughter but she had long since accepted Dean as family and was now just waiting for the hunter to wise up to his feelings and make a move. It was clear to her that Dean had feelings for Jo and vice versa. That didn't mean it was clear to the two individuals in question.

At that moment, Jo called out "Hey, Mom. I'm back. I'm going to go put this stuff in the store room."

"Don't bother, baby. Come see who finally showed up."

The moment Jo came through the door, Dean's heart rate shot up. Little did he know, Jo's did the same the second she saw him standing there.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. I already have the next chapter written so I'll probably post tomorrow or Saturday at the latest. Thank you and God bless.**


	2. Mission Accomplished

**Standard disclaimer applies**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who read the last chapter and a special thanks to Jate-JoDe for your review. On with the story-**

"Hey, Sam. Hey, Dean." Jo said casually. Sure, her heart was beating out of her chest at the sight of the older brother, that didn't mean she had to let him know that.

"Hey, Jo. Good to see you." Dean said smoothly. Even when his pulse was through the roof, Dean Winchester was still as charming as ever.

"Hey Jo." Sam responded with a hug.

Ellen spoke next "So what brings you boys to town?"

"Hunt, two towns over. Something's killing people again." Dean said with a smirk.

"Well then, I guess I should get started on some lunch."

"Hey Dean, up for some pool while we wait?" Jo offered.

"I never turn down a good game of pool."

Sam sighed as the two sauntered off to the billiards table. This was going to be easier than he thought.

After lunch, the boys headed out for their hunt, and 9 hours later, Ellen and Jo were shocked to see the two Winchesters storming through the doors. Dean was spouting off about Sam getting faulty info and Sam was mad that Dean had left him in the coroner's office for two hours while he went off to get food and didn't even bring any back for him. Jo smirked. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Sam here made us drive all the way there to realize that these people just had a crappy doctor. There was nothing paranormal even in the town!" Dean barked.

"How was I supposed to know that? It certainly looked like our kind of thing. And why are you mad, at least you got your precious pie!" Sam spit back.

"I'm gonna turn in and let you two settle your 'domestic issues'. Night, honey." Ellen then left the room, Sam decided to be the bigger man and drop the issue and followed suit a few minutes later, leaving only the Dean and Jo left in the bar area.

"Hey, princess, up for a rematch?" she taunted, walking over to the table.

Four games and countless shots later, they were both doubled over laughing and talking like the best of friends. From upstairs, Sam smiled at the sound.

Sam, Dean, and Ellen were eating breakfast when Jo walked out the next morning. She made no indication that she was even the same girl that was laughing and joking last night. She walked past Dean without a second glance and continued outside. Dean took a deep breath and followed her out.

"Where are you-" Sam was cut off by the door slamming closed.

"Took 'im long enough." Ellen sighed and slapped twenty bucks in Sam's now outstretched hand. He won.

Outside-

"Dean, what are you doing?" Jo asked as he walked up to her with determination sparkling in his eyes.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He reached out and kissed her. He could feel her relax in his grasp as her arms found their way around his neck and he wrapped his around her lithe waist. They broke apart only when they could feel eyes trained on them from the doorway.

"I had to make sure I didn't just give Sam twenty bucks for nothing. Now come back inside and eat, there will be time for everything else later. And, Dean, don't you hurt my baby." That was Ellen's was way of acknowledging what happened and letting Dean know she was fine with it. Dean smiled at that, pressed a kiss to Jo's temple. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Dean and Jo walked back into the Roadhouse hand in hand.

Sam smiled. Mission accomplished.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this and a special thanks to everyone who reviews. Sorry if Ellen was a little OOC. Again, thank you guys for reading. God bless you.**


End file.
